


Ribbons and Runes

by AceOnIce



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: All the sexy stuff, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Sex Magic, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: It's Alec's birthday, but he has a gift to share with Magnus.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 156





	Ribbons and Runes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cloudburst_Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudburst_Ink/gifts).



> A fic for Alec's birthday week, based on Corvus' amazing artwork.  
> [Their Tumblr Post](https://cloudburst-ink.tumblr.com/post/629147150552580096/unwrap-me-birthday-gifts-please-alec-lightwood).  
> [Their Website ](https://cloudburst.ink/).

The last thing Magnus expects to come home to on Alec’s birthday is his husband greeting him at the door, hands tucked behind his back, a nervous smile on his face, blue eyes alight with excitement. 

Magnus lets the door fall shut behind him, toeing off his shoes and fixing his gaze to the light blush across Alec’s cheeks. He steps forward, leaning down ever so slightly to kiss Alec softly. 

“Welcome home,” Alec greets when they separate. 

“How are you?” Magnus asks, trailing his knuckles lightly over Alec’s cheek. They’d spent most of the day together, at Magnus’ request, but Alec had been called to the Institute so Magnus had accepted a client, expecting to beat his husband home. Clearly, he hadn’t managed that. 

“I got you something,” Alec says in lieu of answering. 

Magnus raises an eyebrow, glancing down towards where Alec’s hands are still hidden behind his back. “You got me something on your birthday?”

“Well, it’s kind of for both of us.” The flush on Alec’s cheeks darkens and Magnus finds himself enthralled. The blush in combination with Alec’s comment gives Magnus a hint of what Alec is about to say and he’s already entirely on board. 

Sure enough, the shorter man steps back and brings his hands forward to show Magnus the blue ribbon dangling from his fingers. 

Magnus’ lips turn up in a small smile as he picks the ribbon from Alec. “You want to play?”

“Please,” Alec asks, almost shyly. It doesn’t seem to matter how many times they’ve been intimate, or even how many times Alec has submitted to him, the shadowhunter never seems to lose the excited hesitance that makes up his demeanor when asking for anything sexual.

“Of course darling, it is your birthday after all.” Magnus runs the ribbon between his fingers and leans forward to peck Alec’s cheek. “Go to the bedroom, strip and kneel on the bed. I’ll be there in a moment.”

Alec’s face lights up and he nods eagerly, rushing off to follow Magnus’ instructions. Magnus takes a moment to breathe, calm himself, and get settled in the right headspace. He can’t help but think he has the best husband as he runs the blue ribbon between his fingers and plans exactly what he’s going to do to celebrate Alec’s birthday. It’s definitely going to be a day neither of them forget. 

Magnus enters their bedroom a moment later and finds a beautiful sight awaiting him. Alec, kneeling in perfect form on their bed, wearing only a pair of tight boxer briefs that leave little to the imagination. 

Letting his gaze slide over his husband’s beautiful body, Magnus takes a step closer, holding up the ribbon Alec had given him. “Hands up, over your head.”

Alec wastes no time in raising his hands over his head, crossed at the wrist the way he knows Magnus loves. Magnus quirks a small smile as he ties the ribbon around Alec’s wrists, hooking it to their headboard, leaving a ribbon that dangles past Alec’s finger tips. Like this, he can see that the color of the ribbon matches Alec’s captivating blue eyes. 

He tugs out his phone and snaps a picture, Alec’s expression a mixture of desire and humility, a light flush over his cheeks. 

A flush that darkens as Alec’s eyes widen and the realization sets in. 

“Did you just take a photo?”

Magnus studies the picture before tossing his phone aside. He has the real thing in front of him after all. “You make such a pretty picture like this, the perfect gift for me.” He settles one knee on the bed so he can balance on it, stroking a finger across Alec’s pink cheek. 

“Just… don’t let anyone else see it,” Alec grumbles, leaning into his touch. 

Magnus lets his glamour drop, displaying his golden green cat eyes. The simple act makes Alec’s blush spread to his chest. “I wouldn’t dream of it, you know I hate to share.”

He moves forward, just enough to catch Alec’s lips in a heated kiss, licking into his husband’s mouth until they’re both panting and struggling to catch their breath. Magnus moves back to lift his other leg onto the bed, situating himself in front of Alec, trailing his fingers over the taut muscles of Alec’s abdomen, down to the edge of his underwear. 

“I think,” Magnus says slowly, pressing light kisses to Alec’s neck, “I want to blow you. And then take my time opening you up, letting you get hard again, and fuck you to your second orgasm.”

Magnus sees the shiver that goes through Alec at his words, feels the movement in the muscle under his lips. He smiles against Alec’s broad shoulder, encouraged by the response. 

“That sounds good,” Alec rasps, his voice dropping a couple notches as Magnus slips a hand into the underwear, wrapping his fingers around Alec’s dick. A few strokes is all it takes to coax him to full hardness, the most delicious noises spilling from his lips without any sort of hesitance. Magnus has always loved that his husband never learned to keep quiet in bed, never tried to tone himself down. Magnus is only ever encouraged by the sounds which go straight to his groin. 

Magnus takes his time kissing down Alec’s chest, stroking his cock slowly, a teasing touch, as he pauses to suck a few marks into Alec’s skin. 

He’s soothing a purpling bite with his tongue when Alec groans and bucks his hips up in Magnus’ hand. “Please Magnus.”

“What is it, darling?” He presses a kiss to Alec’s hipbone, just above the line of his underwear, his free hand caressing Alec’s muscular thigh. 

“More?” Alec asks, his tone desperate, fingers curling into the ribbon tying his wrists together.

“More what?” Magnus prompts, drawing his hand out from Alec’s underwear, scraping his nails lightly over Alec’s abs. 

Alec lets out a breathy sigh, eyes falling closed for a few seconds before they open and refocus on Magnus. Magnus can see the way he swallows and steels himself before asking, voice just a bit quieter than usual, “Your mouth. Please.”

“Of course, it is your birthday and I believe I made you a promise,” Magnus says, pressing up enough to lay a quick kiss to Alec’s lips, nipping at the lower one. He’s unbearably proud of his precious boy for being able to ask for what he wants. It’s proof of just how far they’ve come, even if it’s still clearly an effort.

Magnus lets his magic curl out, teleporting Alec’s underwear from his body to the floor somewhere- he doesn’t pay too much attention to where they’re deposited, too distracted by Alec’s cock now on display, curved against runed-abs. 

He sinks down the bed, situating himself between Alec’s open thighs, to nuzzle at the crook of Alec’s leg where it meets his pelvis. He rests his hands on Alec’s legs, pressing his fingers into the muscles just hard enough to have Alec shifting under him.

Magnus sinks back to take the head of Alec’s cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Alec makes a muffled noise and Magnus turns his gaze up to find Alec’s head turned to the side, face pressed into his arm, biting at his own shoulder. And _the picture_ Alec makes like that, tied up for him and desperate, has Magnus doubling down on his efforts because Alec is _gorgeous_ and _his_ and he deserves two birthday orgasms. 

He presses his thumbs slightly harder into Alec’s thighs, fully intending to leave bruises the other man will be happy to find in the morning, and bobs his head, keeping his eyes on Alec’s face so when Alec opens his eyes, he meets the two glowing eyes staring up at him.

It makes Alec let out a dirty moan, hands scrabbling against rope, thighs starting to quiver as he attempts to hold his position even as Magnus draws him closer to losing control. 

Magnus sucks him down again, holding as much of Alec’s length in his mouth as he’s able, carefully breathing through his nose. He loosens his grip on one of Alec’s legs just long enough to send a spiral of magic coursing up his husband’s body. It teases along his abs, tugs at his nipple, runs up his arms in a replication of Magnus’ hands.

“Please,” Alec chokes out. Magnus knows he’s close so he draws off just enough to lavish attention to the head of Alec’s cock, sending another spiral of magic to his lover’s prostate. Alec shudders, caught off guard by the magic and then he’s coming in Magnus’ mouth, thighs shaking with the effort of staying kneeling.

Somehow he manages to keep his perfect posture. Magnus pulls off Alec’s cock, running his hands comfortingly over the bruises that are forming and moving in to press the gentlest of kisses to the corner of Alec’s lips. 

“How about we change your position?”

Alec blinks at him, clearly a little dazed from his orgasm, before nodding. Magnus reaches up and removes the ribbon from the bedpost, keeping it around Alec’s wrists, and guiding Alec’s arms down to rest in his lap. Alec moves his feet out a little further, sitting back and finally taking the weight off his thighs. 

Magnus brushes his fingers through Alec’s hair, his other hand massaging one of Alec’s arms. “How are you feeling?”

“Green,” Alec quirks a smile, leaning in closer to Magnus, “I feel good.”

“Perfect.” Magnus presses a soft kiss to Alec’s forehead. “Lay back for me?”

Alec shifts a bit to get himself situated, bringing his legs to stretch out on either side of Magnus before lowering himself down on the bed. Magnus helps prop a few pillows under his head, Alec’s arms made useless by the way they’re tied in front of him, and one under his hips. The gesture makes another light blush spread across Alec’s face. Magnus can’t help but smile at that, pressing another kiss to Alec’s lips, keeping it soft and slow, letting Alec come back to himself as Magnus prepares to take him apart again.

“Can you…” Alec trails off when they separate, his lips red and shiny. 

Magnus raises an eyebrow, moving his lips to Alec’s neck to mouth at his deflect rune. He licks a stripe over it, sucking a mark into the top while Alec trips over his words. 

“What would you like, lovely?” Magnus prompts, stroking his fingers down Alec’s’ sides, tracing one of the runes on his lower stomach as he continues to suck marks into Alec’s neck. 

Alec’s eyes fall close but it gives him the confidence to ask, “Can you undress? I want to feel you.”

Magnus nips at Alec’s collarbone in approval. “Good boy.” A wave of his hand and his own clothes disappear, leaving his bare skin pressed against Alec’s. The contact makes both of them moan and Magnus is unable to keep from grinding his hips against Alec’s leg where his previously-ignored dick is caught between them. 

As good as that feels, Magnus forces himself to focus. Today is about Alexander and he’s determined to make good on his promise. So he forces himself back, kneels between Alec’s legs and trails his fingers over Alec’s hole.

Alec shifts against him, rolling his hips to press closer to Magnus’ fingers, trying to egg him on without a word. Magnus pulls his hand back long enough to summon a bottle of lube to his hands, popping it open and smearing the substance onto his fingers. 

He rubs his fingers together to warm it before pressing his pointer finger to Alec’s hole, massaging the muscle until Alec relaxes enough for him to breach it. He presses kisses to Alec’s thighs, taking his time spreading Alec open, listening to the younger man’s beautiful little noises. 

By the time Magnus has three fingers in Alec, his husband is hard again. Magnus has to admire the shadowhunter’s stamina as he presses his fingers to Alec’s prostate, making the other man writhe against him.

“Mags… Magnus please… I’m ready,” Alec breathes, rolling onto Magnus’ fingers, fucking himself on them even as he begs for more. Magnus feels like he’s been aching for more for ages now, driven crazy by the noises Alec makes, the way his body reacts so beautifully to every little touch.

“Okay,” Magnus agrees, his own voice betraying just how desperate he is. He pulls his fingers from Alec’s body, coating his dick in lube and lining himself up. He magics his hands clean and moves up Alec’s torso, taking the shadowhunter’s wrists in his hand so he can raise them over Alec’s head, pressing them to the pillow. 

He captures Alec’s lips with his own as he slowly presses his dick into Alec’s hole. At least he intends it to be slow- that changes when Alec puls his legs up and presses his heels to Magnus’ back, dropping his hips to take as much of Magnus’ cock as he can with the way he’s being held down.

Magnus lets out a sound that’s half a chuckle, half a moan as he tugs his lips away from Alec’s, moving one of his hands down to Alec’s hips to hold them still. This way he can push the rest of the way into Alec so painfully slow. Alec whines, putting up half a struggle. “More, Magnus.”

“Shh,” Magnus breathes, stilling his hips against Alec’s despite how desperately he wants to truly fuck into his husband. Magnus unties the ribbon around Alec’s wrists with one sure tug and the instant Alec’s hands are free, Magnus is twining their fingers together. “Just relax, let me take care of you.” 

Alec’s free hand raises to Magnus’ shoulder, nails digging in ever so slightly as he pouts up at Magnus. “I want more of you.”

“I know.” Magnus moves his hips experimentally, slowly withdrawing and pushing back in, the feeling causing them both to shudder. 

Alec’s hand slides from Magnus’ chest to his back, tugging him closer, neck stretching so he can connect their lips once more. Magnus allows it, keeping their kiss as soft as his hips. He’s driving himself crazy, but it’s worth it to take Alec there with him. 

Until Alec uses their position to throw his weight up against Magnus. Magnus doesn’t have time to fully react and he finds himself suddenly lying on his back, Alec straddling him, somehow managing to have reversed their positions while keeping Magnus buried inside him.

“You were going too slow,” Alec complains, leaning down to kiss him as his hips begin to move, riding Magnus’ dick eagerly, going twice as fast as Magnus had been. Magnus can’t find it in him to complain, scrabbling to wrap his hands around Alec’s hips. 

“You are incredibly hot,” Magnus breathes against Alec’s lips, watching the way Alec’s eyes flutter at the praise. 

“It’s my birthday,” Alec reminds him, pressing a hand to Magnus’ chest in order to more easily fuck himself on Magnus’ cock.

Magnus lets one of his hands wrap around Alec’s dick, not moving, just holding his hand there for Alec to fuck into every time he rolls his hips. The dual sensation of pressure around his cock and against his prostate has Alec dropping his head back, putting his gorgeous neck on display. 

Magnus, barely fighting off his own orgasm at being engulfed in Alec’s tight heat, uses it as an invitation to push himself up and lavish more bites and kisses to Alec’s neck. He nips at Alec’s ear, “Come for me again, darling.”

Alec’s whole body shudders as he comes again, spilling over Magnus’ hand. The way he clenches around Magnus has the warlock coming as well, latching onto Alec’s shoulder with his teeth as he finally allows himself to let go. 

Alec sighs, long and contented, pulling off of Magnus and flopping onto the bed beside him. His face is pink with exertion, sweat sticking his hair to his forehead, his body covered in slowly-darkening marks. He looks beautiful. 

Magnus snaps his fingers, cleaning up the mess they’d made, and holds out an arm in offering. As he predicted, Alec accepts right away, closing the space between them to curl up beside Magnus, resting his head on Magnus’ chest. 

Magnus runs his fingers through Alec’s hair, letting his other hand rest on Alec’s bicep. “How do you feel?”

“Amazing,” Alec murmurs, stretching and then adding, “and sore.”

“Your thighs hurt?” Magnus guesses. It’s not hard to make the connection with the positions Alec had held himself in. Alec nods against his chest, prompting Magnus to offer, “I’ll massage them for you and we can take a hot bath.”

“Mkay, but not right now.”

Magnus smiles softly, pressing a kiss to the top of Alec’s head. “Of course not, I would never deprive you of post-coital cuddles, especially on your birthday.”

“Best birthday ever,” Alec comments, sounding half asleep. “I love you, Magnus.”

“I love you too, Alexander. And I look forward to making your birthday better every year.”

Alec snorts, scraping his nails lightly over Magnus’ stomach, making the muscles twitch. “I don’t see how you’ll beat this year.”

“Just wait,” Magnus says, “I have a whole year to plan, after all.”


End file.
